Tobi's special mission
by waveangel
Summary: Tobi is bored. Then he sees Itachi and Kisame and decides he will help them on their mission. One-shot. Mostly in Tobi's POV, apart from the bits concerning mainly Itachi and kisame.


_Wave angel: yeahh...I get bored when I should be revising. This time, this came out my mind. I hope you find it funny, and not too confusing. I OWN NOTHING!!!!_

* * *

**Tobi's special Mission**

Tobi was bored.

Konan and Pein-sempai had locked themselves in Pein-sempai's room, and were busy every time Tobi knocked on the door. Tobi guessed they were training hard, because they sounded breathless when they shouted at Tobi.

Deidara-sempai was trying out new bombs and wouldn't let Tobi help _or_ play with his yellowy play-dough.

Zetsu-sempai...Tobi did not like Zetsu-sempai, because Zetsu-sempai kept trying to _eat_ Tobi!!! Even though Tobi was _always_ nice to _him_!!!

Hidan-sempai had seemed quite willing to spend time with Tobi, but Tobi did not like the stabby-games Hidan-sempai liked so Tobi had left quickly.

Tobi had tried to help Kakuzu –sempai count his moneys- but Tobi had lost count after 1,234,564,678,980,007 and Kakuzu-sempai had _shouted at Tobi!!_

Tobi sat outside the base. Tobi was bored, bored, bored!!

Suddenly, Tobi saw Itachi-sempai and Kisame-sempai!! They looked like they were going on a mission! Tobi could help!!! Tobi liked helping!! Tobi was very helpful; Deidara-sempai always said so!!!

(AN: yeah, this is the kind of scenario Deidara says that:

[Deidara and Tobi are surrounded by bloodthirsty cannibals]

Tobi: oooh!! Look sempai!! I has stick!!!

Deidara: *sweat drops* that's real helpful Tobi.

AN: yeah...)

"Itachi-sempai!!!!!! Kisame-sempai!!!" Tobi shouted as Tobi raced towards them. They froze – they must have heard Tobi!- and turned around to face Tobi.

~oOo~

"Oh god, no!" Kisame winced as he heard Tobi shout, "Quick, maybe we can outrun him?"

Itachi glared at his partner, "you _know_ we can't. And it's too late, he's seen us."

Wincing, the two ninjas turned to face the masked man.

~oOo~

Aw, they looked so happy to see Tobi!!

"Itachi-sempai!! Where are you going? Can Tobi come?!"

"Uh, Tobi? Why aren't you with Deidara?" Kisame-sempai asked.

"Deidara-sempai says that Tobi cannot play with his play-dough!" Tobi told them, "So Tobi can come with you!!!" Tobi smiled at them...although, they couldn't see because of Tobi's mask. Silly mask!!

"It's clay, Tobi." Itachi-sempai said.

"What is, Itachi-sempai?" Tobi asked confuzzled.

Itachi stared at Tobi, and then blinked.

"Never mind." Itachi-sempai sighed after a moment. Silly Itachi-sempai!!

"Can Tobi come?? Oh pleasety please can Tobi come!!! Tobi will be a good boy!!!!" Tobi asked, bouncing on his feet. Wow!! Tobi has bouncy feet!!!

Itachi-sempai and Kisame-sempai looked at each other. Awww, Tobi knew it was true!!! Tobi hopes he can be their flower-boy on their wedding!!

"We're just gonna go talk about it Tobi, 'kay?" Itachi-sempai asked. Tobi nodded. They moved away and Tobi followed.

Itachi-sempai sighed, "we're gonna talk about it _in private,_ Tobi. Just me and Kisame." Tobi nodded again and moved away. Of course they would let Tobi come!! Tobi was helpful!! Tobi was a good boy!!!

~oOo~

"I _told_ you we should have left last night!!" Itachi hissed at Kisame, "But, _no_, you just _had_ to watch 'Jaws', again!"

"'Jaws' is awesome! Don't be hating on it!" Kisame hissed back, defending his favourite film.

"You have it on DVD!!! You can watch it at any time!!! Why did you have to watch it at that moment? Why couldn't it wait until after we got back?!"

"Because it was on _TV_!!!" (AN: it is a well known fact that even if you have a film on DVD/video, you will be more excited about watching it on TV...or is that just me and my sister?)

"If we'd have left when _I_ wanted to, this wouldn't be happening!!"

"We could've gone _after_ 'Jaws'!! But _you_ wanted to stay up and watch 'Kill Bill', _and_ then _you_ wanted a lie in this morning!!!!"

Shark-man and Uchicha glared at each other. Then Itachi sighed,

"This is getting us no-where, let me think..." he though a bit, then smirked, "okay, I've got a plan..."

He whispered it to Kisame, who grinned like a...well...like a shark.

~oOo~

Itachi-sempai and Kisame-sempai had been talking along while. Tobi was getting bored again. Then they came back, yay!!!

"Tobi, we've decided you _can_ help us with our mission." Itachi-sempai said while Kisame-sempai smiled. Wow, they must be really happy to have Tobi come with them!!! Happier than Deidara-sempai always was.

"Come with us." Kisame-sempai said, smiling. Tobi followed them, because Tobi is a good and helpful boy!!!

Eventually, Itachi-sempai and Kisame-sempai stopped at a rock. Tobi was happy; Tobi was helping Itachi-sempai and Kisame-sempai!!

"Tobi, _this_," Itachi-sempai said seriously, pointing at the rock, "is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's very-most _favourite_ rock." Tobi bounced up and down with happiness, "it would _really_ help Kisame and me if you watched and guarded it for us."

"Oh yes!!! Tobi will watch and guard the rock for you, Itachi-sempai, because Tobi is a good and helpful boy!!!" Tobi squeaked, bouncing happily, Tobi's very-own special mission!!!

Itachi-sempai smiled slightly, "thanks Tobi, you really are helpful. Now remember, you mustn't let this rock out of your sight, okay?"

"Tobi will not leave this rock, Itachi-sempai!!" Tobi told him as Tobi saluted, "Tobi will guard the rock!! The rock will not escape Tobi!! Tobi is a good boy!!!"

Kisame-sempai patted Tobi on the head as he walked by, "that's right Tobi; you stay here while me and Itachi go Kyuubi hunting."

Tobi waved as they disappeared into the trees. Then Tobi turned to the rock.

"Tobi is watching you, rock." Tobi warned it, "Don't try anything with Tobi!!"

Tobi half-turned, then spun back quickly,

"a-ha! Tobi sees you rock!!! You won't escape Tobi!!!"

~oOo~

When they were out of earshot, Kisame burst into laughter and fell onto the floor.

"Dude!! Ah-haha!! Ah-hah- I...hahaha!! I can't believe he....haha, he fell for it!!!"

"It's not that funny, dude," Itachi said, a faint smirk betraying his own amusement, "and my plans always work."

"Yeah? Think up one of you amazing plans to catch the Kyuubi then!"

The two Akatsuki walked off.

~oOo~

Three days later, they returned to base, Kyuubi-less.

Itachi was watching TV when Kisame walked in.

"Hey, Itachi."

"Kisame? I'm gonna tell you now, I just lost all respect I had for you." The Uchicha said, not looking away from the TV.

Kisame sighed, "You've been watching 'Animal Planet' again, huh?"

"No..."

Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"It was 'natural world' on BBC1, okay!"

"Why would that make you lose respect for me?"

"I just saw a shark get its ass kicked by a dolphin."

"Ah. Touché." Kisame sighed and sat down, also watching TV.

"Itachi?" he asked after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel like we forgot something?"

Itachi thought about it.

"Yeah...now you mention it I do...but I can't remember what it is..."

Deidara stuck his head around the door and yawned.

"Hey. So, yeah, Pein says I gotta look for Tobi, un, since he's gone missing and he's my partner, yeah."

"Kisame, I think I've remembered what it is we forgot." Itachi uttered to his partner as they both froze. Kisame nodded. Deidara didn't noticed, since he was busy fixing his hair, and continued,

"I've already checked, un, and Zetsu says he hasn't eaten him, yeah. Have you guys seen him?"

"Tobi? Nope, not seen him." Itachi lied coolly, "we just got back today. I'm sure he'll turn up, he'll have chased a butterfly out of base again, you'll see."

"yeah," Kisame added, "I'm sure he'll come back once he gets hungry."

"Yeah, okay, un, bye." Deidara left.

For a moment, Itachi and Kisame stayed sitting down. Then they got up and rushed away.

~oOo~

Tobi watched the rock and stifled a yawn. Tobi would not sleep!! He would watch the rock! Because Tobi was a good boy!! The rock would not escape Tobi!!!

* * *

_Wave angel: phew finished! Owweee!!! My hands hurt now, this is probably the first i've wrote in one go__. I hope you enjoyed it. Umm, most of it was in Tobi's POV. Yeah, so, R&R please people!_


End file.
